Harvest Moon With Doraemon and Nobita
by terry5
Summary: Harvest Moon+Doraemon =???
1. Journey to Mineral Town

Harvest Moon With Doraemon and Nobita!  
  
"Yeah!" Nobita went home with a scream. "For the long time saving I had for seven months, I finally managed to buy the game I always wanted Harvest Moon! When Doraemon heard it, "Congratulations Nobita you've made it, now what are we waiting for let's play.!" They ran down to play. They both play together happily. They both had their own Memory Card each. "I am going to have Elli as my girl!" said Nobita. "Then I'll have Karen as my girl." When they both plug in their memory cards, a bright light came out of the television and Doraemon and Nobita became digital and vanished. (Nobita's mother saw the brightness and came in to see what happened) "Nobita! What had just happened?", but of course no one replied. "That kid he should have gone out and play again without doing his homework!"  
  
(The actually had gone to the world of Harvest Moon)  
  
(Chapter 1)  
At Harvest Moon World  
  
Nobita: Hey! Where are we?  
  
Doraemon: Okay Nobita stay calm, just look around you this place looks very familiar right?  
  
Nobita: Oh yeah! But isn't this place. Harvest Moon World  
  
Doraemon: That is just it okay now you look at our clothes  
  
Nobita: You mean we are farmers?  
  
Doraemon: Exactly! Now we are in the game and we both are farmers we must complete this game before we can go back to our world!  
  
Nobita: Right! Now where are our tools?  
  
Doraemon: Nobita, there is a toolbox in the house right?  
  
Nobita: Oh yeah! Let's go!  
  
Doraemon: Ready let's get to work.  
  
(When they opened the door, Mayor Thomas was there)  
  
Mayor: Good morning Doraemon and Nobita. Do you want me to show you around?  
  
Doraemon: Oh, s.sure!  
  
Mayor: On my right is the Poultry Farm and Yodel Farm you can buy your animals there. Now let's continue, now on my left is the Blacksmith's Shop you can buy your tools and also upgrade you tools there. Further down, is the Aja Winery, I love this place you can buy wines and grape juice here. Okay now let's keep going. Now on my left is the Library you cannot borrow the books but you can read them. Okay come on!  
  
(While they were walking Ellen *Elli's grandmother* was outside sewing his grandson's clothes)  
  
Ellen: Hello Thomas!  
  
Mayor: Oh hello Ellen good morning. Now this is Ellen she lived just beside my house. Bye Ellen! Okay this is my house my son Harris, the policeman lived together with me. Now you see this big house it is the Supermarket you can buy food, seeds and all your needs here. Beside it is the Hospital if you are sick or hurt you can come down to heal your self. Now I'll show you the Inn.  
  
(They walked down.)  
  
Mayor: Okay this is the Inn you can make phone call and buy drinks here. Now let's keep going. Now here is the Rose Square most of our festivals are held here. Further down is the Mineral Beach, and if you walk further to the north you'll see the church.  
  
(After that they went back to the farm)  
  
Mayor: Okay now work hard after three years if you can bring back this farm to how it used to be the villagers will take you as the rightful owner of the farm and on the mountain Gotz lived there. The Spa and the mountain. You just have to keep walking to your North to get there.  
  
Doraemon: Okay Nobita time to work hard!  
  
Nobita: Okay let's get going!  
  
--------------------- End of Chapter One------------------- ---- 


	2. The Beginning of an Exciting Adventure

(Chapter 2)  
  
The Beginning of an Exciting Adventure  
  
Okay how do you think of my first chapter? I cannot really write well but I tried my best effort and I also came out idea with chapter 2 Enjoy this one too!  
  
(Second day of their adventure)  
  
Doraemon: Okay Nobita! It is time to begin to work now!  
  
Nobita: But Doraemon! I am still sleepy.  
  
Doraemon: come on! You are always like this. I don't care if you're sent away to somewhere else by the Mayor  
  
Nobita: Okay I'll wake up!  
  
(Nobita is still very drowsy)  
  
Nobita: Doraemon what is first on our plans?  
  
Doraemon: okay now we just had to dig some soil and buy seeds to work.  
  
(Nobita doesn't want to dig soil so he prefer to go to the supermarket to buy seeds)  
  
Nobita: okay time to buy seeds! ^.^  
  
(Doraemon grabs Nobita)  
  
Doraemon: Hey! Now is still 6:30 the supermarket is open at 8.00 am! Now go and see Snicker, your dog.  
  
Nobita: Do I have to..=(  
  
(Doraemon is digging soil and Nobita is having fun out there playing with the dog)  
  
Doraemon: Nobita! Enough playing with Snicker now help me it is going to be 8 you know.  
  
Nobita: ^.^ haha it is no need for me to dig because I had no Hoe to dig.  
  
Doraemon: Okay then..  
  
(Doraemon took out a thing from his magical pocket)  
  
Doraemon: "Duplicate Mirror!"  
  
(He showed the hoe to the mirror and the hoe duplicate it self)  
  
Doraemon: Okay, lazy Nobita here!  
  
Nobita: I guess I cannot escape (Sigh!)  
  
(After they dug five 9 by 9 of soil, they both went to the supermarket to buy four turnip seeds)  
  
Jeff: Thank you for buying!  
  
(Nobita went out but before Doraemon went out, Karen went out.)  
  
Doraemon (in his thoughts): Oh how lovely she is..  
  
(They both went home to spread their seeds and start to water them, by then it is 2 pm.)  
  
Doraemon: Okay let's go and collect some Bamboo Shoots and some blue flower to sell  
  
Nobita: Okay!  
  
(By then it was already 4)  
  
Nobita: Doraemon should we buy chicken  
  
Doraemon: Okay then we'll check the TV for tips after we collected the money for what we put in the bin.  
  
(An hour later Zack came.)  
  
Zack: I'll collect what you had put in the bin. Okay now 350 Gold how about that?  
  
Nobita: No I wa....  
  
(Before he could finish his sentence Doraemon blocked Nobita's mouth)  
  
Doraemon: Okay, thank you for coming! Bye! See you tomorrow  
  
Nobita: Hey what was that for I was going to ask to round it of to 500Gold!  
  
Doraemon: That is going to be kind of rude to Zack you know! He had put effort to come to our house to give some money.  
  
Nobita: Okay then I gave up! Oh yeah I thought we are going to check the TV!  
  
Doraemon: Oh yeah, let's get going!  
  
(They both ran to the house and watched TV)  
  
-----End of Chp 2------  
  
Okay let's go on to Chapter 3 for more exciting adventure of Nobita and Doraemon 


	3. Working out Hard?

Chapter 3  
  
Working Out Hard  
  
How was my chapter 2 was it nice? I am running out of ideas please help me!  
  
Doraemon: So, now you understand when to buy chicken?  
  
Nobita: Oh Yes! Of course  
  
Doraemon: Then it is good to hear that  
  
Nobita: Hey Doraemon I heard from the guidebook that I borrowed from Shizuka that we also must collect power berries to make our stamina stable. I remembered that we must go up the mountain to cut the big tree.  
  
Doraemon: Really! Then let's try it  
  
Nobita: Let's go!  
  
(Walking up the mountain)  
  
Nobita: Phew this is tiring you know.  
  
Doraemon: Come on Nobita we are almost there  
  
Nobita: I am trying..  
  
Doraemon: There! I saw it *his eyes glitter*  
  
Nobita: Y.y.e.a..h...*panting*  
  
Doraemon: Give me the axe  
  
Nobita: The axe? (Nobita is not very awake at this time because he is very tired)  
  
Doraemon: Please don't tell me you had forgotten to bring it.  
  
Nobita: Huh?  
  
Doraemon: Aww. you are always like this. You stay here I'll go and get it  
  
Nobita: Huh.. Okay (then he fell asleep)  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
Doraemon: Hey you wake up!  
  
Nobita: Okay! Where are we?  
  
Doraemon: you did not bring the axe so I went down and get it.  
  
Nobita: Who said I didn't bring! Look it is in my harvest sack.  
  
Doraemon: NOBITA! You..! I don't know what to do with you!  
  
Nobita: Hey you did not even ask me!  
  
(and they start to quarrel and quarrel, after a few minutes the sun start to raise)  
  
Doraemon: Look! It is already morning, why are we here for??  
  
Nobita: To cut down the tree.  
  
Doraemon: Then let's do it!  
  
(Nobita cut down the tree, suddenly he heard a voice)  
  
Voice: Are you cutting me down? I've been planted here for a hundred years you know!  
  
Nobita: But the book says to cut you down to get power berry  
  
Voice: No you shouldn't  
  
Nobita: Okay the "No!"  
  
Voice: Thank you I'll give you this in return  
  
Doraemon: Hey share the fruit  
  
Nobita: Why should I?  
  
Doraemon: Remember we are team.  
  
Nobita: Okay then.  
  
(They both went home to sleep and of course they overslept)  
  
Doraemon: Time to wake up! Don't you want to adopt the horse?  
  
Nobita: zzz. zzz.  
  
Doraemon: Ugh! Okay then I'll go on my own  
  
Nobita: Dora..emon.. . (Doraemon had left to adopt the horse)  
  
-------------------End of Chapter 3------ -------------  
  
So did you enjoy it I don't know what to write that is why you find it very boring. I am sorry write a review to me and also ideas okay see you on Chapter 4! 


	4. Starting to Work Hard

(Chapter 4) Starting to work hard  
  
I'll try to make this chapter more interesting okay. I'll try my best. I think the last 3 chapters are very messy right?  
  
Doraemon: Hello.  
  
May: Hi, are you the one that just came to the old man's farm?  
  
Doraemon: Oh yes! My name is Doraemon and I have another friend his name is Nobita but he is still at the farm.  
  
May: Oh okay, would you help me something?  
  
Doraemon: Yeah?  
  
May: We had a pony in our farm, we are having problem with this pony. I wish I can take care of it but grandpa always say that I am too young, so will you help me take care of this pony?  
  
Doraemon: It is my pleasure to help.  
  
May: Okay you'll give the name.  
  
Doraemon: Hmm.. What should it be? I think "Dorabita" Hmmm... No way it is not a suitable name. Hey May what is I bring this horse to the farm and discuss its name with my friend?  
  
May: That will be no problem  
  
Doraemon: Thank you!  
  
(Doraemon was guiding the horse to the farm, he put it to the stable and went to the house to see whether Nobita is awake, but of course he isn't)  
  
Doraemon: NOBITA! WAKE UPPP!!!!!  
  
Nobita: huh? Oh no I am late for school!  
  
Doraemon: You're not out there we are in the game remember  
  
Nobita: Oh yes Doraemon, I am sorry for what had happened yesterday it was actually my fault  
  
Doraemon: Nevermind things that are over is over, we cannot do anything about it right  
  
Nobita: Okay  
  
Doraemon: Now you help me to give a name for our horse.  
  
Nobita: I know! *Bright eyes* Noraemon!  
  
Doraemon: Nobita that name is very unsuitable for a horse  
  
Nobita: Okay then make it simple how about "Bumble Bee"  
  
Doraemon: Yeah! Okay that is a great name.  
  
Nobita: I'll go and water the plants okay!  
  
(He went out and start watering the turnips)  
  
Doraemon: At last he understands what is hard work.  
  
(Doraemon went to dig in the mine, after a few hours Doraemon went back to the farm)  
  
Doraemon: Nobita! I got the bronze ore to upgrade at Saibara's shop  
  
Nobita: That was great what should we upgrade first?  
  
Doraemon: Maybe the one that is more important, like the watering can.  
  
Nobita: But for three days we cannot water the plants.  
  
Doraemon: I got an idea let's check the TV for the weather forecast.  
  
Nobita: That is a good idea  
  
(At last they both are working as a team and they'll become a successful farmer if this keeps up)  
  
Okay end of the chapter is this chapter better keep sending me your reviews and the ideas okay see you at chapter 5 ----------------End of Chapter 4-------------- 


	5. The Goddess Festival

(Chapter 5) The Goddess Festival  
  
Hello again I'll continue on my story okay now just read and enjoy!  
  
(7th of Spring)  
  
Nobita: Yeah! Tomorrow is the Goddess Festival. I can start to look for Elli.  
  
Doraemon: And I can look for Karen. I met her once in the supermarket  
  
Nobita: Hey how come I didn't know that.  
  
Doraemon: ...  
  
Nobita: Ignore it let's get to work.  
  
(They both went out of the house)  
  
Both: WOW!  
  
Nobita: Our turnips  
  
Doraemon: had grown  
  
Nobita: Come on let's harvest them  
  
Doraemon: Okay!  
  
(After one and a half-hour of harvesting, they both decide to go to find flowers for their girl)  
  
Doraemon: I am done I'll get 2 Moondrop Flowers and a wine for Karen  
  
Nobita: I'll just get Toy Flower from the mountain.  
  
(Focusing at Doraemon first)  
  
Doraemon: See you Nobita!  
  
(He ran to the back oh Gotz house to get the Moondrop Flower)  
  
Doraemon: lalalala. What a wonderful day. I better go to the winery shop to buy a bottle of wine!  
  
(At the winery shop)  
  
Manna: Hello, welcome to the Aja winery, you can buy many alcoholic drinks here, the are wine, grape juice and many more and all are sold at reasonable prices. Please tell me what is your name  
  
Doraemon: Oh yes, I am Doraemon from the old man's Farm  
  
Manna: Oh so you're the new farmer that work at that farm and where is the other farmer that was suppose to work together with you. Is he sick or going somewhere else? So what can I help today?  
  
Doraemon: He went to the mountain to get Toy Flowers, can I have a bottle of wine please.  
  
Manna: Oh sure, which brand do you want there is Aja,.,.,..,.,.........  
  
Doraemon: Okay, okay just give me the brand that Karen usually buys  
  
Manna: Okay "Aja" brand is her favorite. This wine came from the finest ingredients and had been kept for 10 years, it is one of the best wine is Mineral Town.  
  
Doraemon: Okay I'll get a bottle.  
  
Manna: Okay here is the best "Aja" wine that I can find it cost 300 Gold Please, so how is th....$%$^&&)((_)*(&%$%$#@#$@%*&(%^%$#%^^*&%^%$%^$%%#$..  
  
Doraemon: * -_-' * Okay bye!  
  
(He went out)  
  
Doraemon: Phew that Manna I am tired she sure talks a lot! Now it is almost 7 pm. I better go to Mineral beach as soon as possible.  
  
(He went there and reaches there at 7:20)  
  
Doraemon: Where is Karen?  
  
(Ten minutes later she reached to the beach)  
  
Karen: Hi are you the new farmer that just came from the city?  
  
Doraemon: *Blushed* Oh yes, my name is Doraemon  
  
(He start giving the flower, he gave the fist flower)  
  
Karen: Oh thank you!  
  
(Then he gave the second flower)  
  
Karen: Oh thank you very much. You don't have to give me so many present 'cause it's not my birthday  
  
(The Doraemon gave the Wine)  
  
Karen: *Blushed* Thank you I like this very much  
  
(They both start to talk to each other., meanwhile Nobita.) (At Elli's Clinic)  
  
Elli: Hi you are Nobita the new farmer that just came right?  
  
Nobita: Yup!  
  
Elli: Oh you have a cut, does it hurt?  
  
Nobita: Oh nothing just hurt a little but I am okay.  
  
Elli: Okay then, what can I do for you today?  
  
(He took out the first flower)  
  
Nobita: Here for you  
  
Elli: *Blushed* He..hee Thank you, but are you sure it's okay  
  
(He took out the second flower and the third, the same thing happens again.) (The next day)  
  
Doraemon: Okay quickly wake up water the plant then we are ready to go because we must meet at the Rose Square at 10.  
  
Nobita: Okay  
  
(After the had done all the things they are ready to go for the festival)  
  
Doraemon: Oh, how pretty Karen with that costume *glittering eyes*  
  
Nobita: Oh, how pretty Elli with that costume *glittering eyes*  
  
(The day had end time to go back to work.)  
  
Okay I am done with the fifth chapter how was it is a little long right but the story is quite funny  
  
------End of Chp5------ 


	6. Elli's Birthday

(Chapter 6) Elli's Birthday  
  
Hi again, this chapter is going to be a short chapter since it is just about Elli's birthday. But it is quite a good story.  
  
Doraemon: Nobita! Wake up! It is Elli's birthday today! (Nobita straight away wake up!) Nobita: Oh yeah! * BIG Smile* Doraemon: Sigh, this boy. Nobita: Hey! I'll see what happened if it was Karen's birthday. (Doraemon was blushed) Nobita: Doraemon. Can you let me a day off? (At that moment Doraemon was thinking that Nobita had improved his attitude, so he decided to let his off) Doraemon: Okay then you may. Nobita: Yeah! (He went out to get lots of flowers, wrap them to wrapping paper and go to the clinic) Nobita: *knock knock!* Oh my I am so nervous (his leg shivers) (Elli opened the door) Elli: Hello Nobita: H.hello! Elli: Is something mattering you? Nobita: Oh nothing just. just.. (He showed the 9 bouquets of flowers to Elli) Nobita: H..happy Birthday! Elli: (her face was as red as tomato) Thank You! I'll treasure this! Nobita: .(Blushed too) Elli: . Nobita: . Elli: . Nobita: . Elli: . Nobita: . Elli: . Nobita: . Elli: . Nobita: . Elli: .(she gave a kiss on Nobita's cheek ) (Nobita is blushed.. as red as a.. Oh man I have no idea how to explain but it was as red as red as red as the reddest thing in the world) (Nobita dashed out and went back to the farm to tell what had happened just now)  
  
---End of Chapter 6--- 


	7. Earning Alot

(Chapter 6) Earning a lot!  
  
So how was my fifth chapter? It was quite good right =). Okay the sixth chapter.  
  
(17th of Spring)  
  
Nobita: Wake up Doraemon!  
  
Doraemon: Nobita, you are awake already *shocked* What make you wake up so early?  
  
Nobita: Oh today we are going to buy the larger harvest sack, a chicken and also it is our harvest time for our turnips, potato and cucumber  
  
Doraemon: Oh yeah!  
  
Nobita: *with life* Okay lets go.  
  
Doraemon: Okay!  
  
(They both went out and start harvesting first.)  
  
Nobita: It is almost 8 I better get going to buy the chicken.  
  
Doraemon: Okay then you better get going there is only a little fruits left anyway.  
  
(Nobita rushed to Poultry farm)  
  
Nobita: Hello!  
  
Rick: Hi, you know what Kai is coming this summer, I hate him you know  
  
Nobita: Huh? Who is Kai?  
  
Rick: Oh sorry, he is my sister's boyfriend he always comes every summer.  
  
Nobita: Oh Okay, yes! May I buy one chicken?  
  
Rick: Hey you are my new pal I'll just give you the chick okay, 100% free;)  
  
Nobita: Oh thanks a lot but are you sure it is okay  
  
Rick: Why not, I 'll give the chick to you but you might have to buy the Chicken feed your own. You have money right?  
  
Nobita: Of course  
  
(Then Nobita went back to the farm)  
  
Doraemon: Hi how was the chicken? Was it healthy, how much it cost?  
  
Nobita: Rick gave a chick for me and it is free  
  
Doraemon: That is good  
  
Nobita: Have you bought the harvest sack?  
  
Doraemon: Yes, and Mayor came here today to tell us that the Local Horse Race is tomorrow. We can't use Bumble Bee because he is too young.  
  
Nobita: That is great!  
  
Doraemon: Not only that if your bet wins, you'll get some medals to change as prizes.  
  
Nobita: I can't wait to go!  
  
Doraemon: I had these three cucumbers with me. These are supposed to be thrown at the lake on the mountain. There is a secret Power Berry.  
  
Nobita: We'll get it after Zack comes okay?  
  
Doraemon: Okay  
  
(An hour later 5 p.m)  
  
Zack: Wow! Doraemon, Nobita you sure had harvested a lot keep up the good work!  
  
Dora & Nobi: Okay!  
  
(The day is almost over)  
  
Nobita: Let's go up the mountain to throw these cucumbers  
  
Doraemon: Okay  
  
(They both went up)  
  
Nobita: Here goes the first one  
  
(*Splash!*)  
  
Doraemon: Here goes the second one  
  
(*Splash!*)  
  
Nobita: And the last one  
  
(Instead of the splash, a monster came out.)  
  
Monster: Stop following me, here take this Berry and stop following me!  
  
(The monster went back to the water and they both share the power fruit)  
  
Nobita: Let's go home and go for the Horse Race tomorrow!  
  
So how was it, Chapter 7 will be coming right up it is about the Horse race. See ya! ----End of Chapter 6---- 


End file.
